Pretty Girl, Wandering Hand
by herbsandlemons
Summary: Every one knows Miroku is a horndog, but what if someone actually accepted? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_The next time you feel like complaining, remember: Your garbage disposal probably eats better than thirty percent of the people in this world. _

**Author's Note: **Mizu -kitsune for parents/pack, although it also apparently means water in Japanese. I have very liitle knowledge of either Japanese culture or language so there are going to be mistakes. Also please take into account I haven't seen more than the occasional episode in years so mistakes in canon are to be expected. Please keep in mind it is a fanfic and there are author's much better than me.

3/03/08 Thanks to the wonderful Kamlin who was kind enough to give me a critical and very informative review some minor changes have been made, nothing major but you might want to re-read just in case.

**Pretty Girl, Wandering Hand**

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw a village in the distance. The village would mean a bath and a bed for the night. Which Kagome hadn't been able to appreciate for several weeks. But they had to cross a somewhat small bridge to get there.

Standing on the bridge, blocking they're way, was a woman and she was singing. Her voice was amazingly beautiful. Unlike anything Kagome had ever heard before. She didn't recognize the language, but it was such a sad sounding song.

She was tall, wearing a simple deep emerald kimono, the obi was tight giving the impression of her small hips and breasts showing from the thick material. Her obsidian hair flowed long, past her waist untied.

The woman turned having heard them approach. One thing Kagome noticed right away was her eyes. They were a brilliant shining green, brought out even more by the kimono she wore. And a streak of pure silver hair framing the left side of her face.

She was taller than Kagome and Sango meeting Miroku's eyes evenly, very tall for a woman.

Miroku, ever the perverted monk... went right up to the woman clasped her hands in his and said very sincerely.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen... Please bear my children." The woman blinked a moment, before a large smile spread across her face. She gave the Houshi's body a once over, that made even him blush. Smiled and said,

"This is agreeable... How many were you planning to bear?" Before she pulled the stunned monk to her and kissed him soundly. Hand planted firmly on **his** butt.

Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang just stared stunned and slack-jawed. Just then Kagome noticed the rather large pointed ears and nails. This woman was a demon.

--o0o--

This bold monk might just be the solution to his problems. He pulled the houshi close and kissed him. Sealing the pack the human male had unknowingly made with the kitsune. He did not smell as most humans did... a scent of sweet hay seemed to surround his body.

The human was also a good kisser, gaining his equilibrium quickly and taking over dominace of the kiss, not that Haru minded. He enjoyed playing uke. It was not his fault the human had thought him female. Because of his carelessness, the naive houshi was now bound, until Haru could prouduce him an heir.

One did not make packs with kitsunes lightly. Haru let the purpled eyed monk go, giving his nice rump one last squeeze before doing so.

The houshi looked very wanton standing there face flushed, lips swollen. Haru considered taking the human right now, but summarily dismissed the idea. The male kitsune still had a month before his father expected him back, mate in tow. He should take this time to let his human ajust to the idea.

His human seemed in shock, had he not expected him to answer in the affirmative?

Haru eyed his traveling companions, the hanyou would be a problem luckily he had masked his scent several days ago to smell like a female, youkai or not.

The female in the strange clothes seemed to have a kitsune pup with her, not hers surely? Haru caught the females scent, no she was human. The kit must be adopted. What kind of human adopted a full-youkai kitsunes?

The second female was nearly as tall as he, attractive for a human. She was tayija, and jealous. Haru re-checked his human's scent... He was unclaimed, why was she jealous? It didn't matter, the houshi was his now, the female would just have to find some other mate.

"You, stupid bitch! Why'd you say yes to that perverted monk?" Haru eyes narrowed. How dare that insolent hanyou insult him, he was prince of the Eastern lands!

"Inu-Yasha that's a horrible thing to say! Sit!" The hanyou was smashed into the ground cursing the female that had put him there. The kitsune allowed a raised eyebrow, what strange people his mate was traveling with...

"Kagome, she's kitsune. Like me!" The young kit bounced excitedly around 'Kagome'.

"Shippou..."

Haru smiled down at the small kit, he had always liked the thought of having kits of his own maybe... If the houshi was ever willing, he would carry them.

Haru bent down and held out his arms.

"Come here little one, where is your mizu?" After a few tentive steps the kit ran to him snuggling in his long hair. He smiled down at the small one.

"Houshi, what is your name? I am Haru, of the Eastern lands." He continued to pet the kit absently.

"M-Miroku, I aplogize I did not realize you were..."

"Youkai?" Haru waved his hand dismissively.

"This is of no matter, you iniciated the pack. I have accepted and to it we are now bound to it."

"This bitch reminds me of Sesshoumaru..." Inu-yasha muttered. The monk gulped audiably.

"Pack?!" He squeeked.

"Miroku-san didn't you know if you asked a kitsune to mate with you and they accepted, your mates?" The little kistune giggled.

"Serves you right, you perverted monk."

"It's how tousan got okassan to have me!" The houshi paled, and much like a woman... fainted.

Haru caught him lifting him in his arms gently. Shippou moved to his shoulder helpfully.

"I have a room at this village, you are free to join me and my mate." And with that off Haru went knowing the humans would follow after the monk. He would learn much of his mate from these people.

--o0o--

Later that evening in Haru's room. Miroku is still passed out in the bedroom. Shippou is snuggled in Haru's lap. Kilala in Sango's.

"Why did you accept that perverted monk's offer?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Inu-Yasha! Be polite!" Kagome turned to the woman and bowed respectfully.

"I'm very sorry Inu-yasha's very hot tempered. I'm Kagome Higurashi, Inu-yasha and Sango, Kilala. Shippou's in your lap and Miroku is..."

"The houshi." Haru finished. The human girl nodded she looked rather uncomfortable.

"Why did you, agree to... to..." The tayija trailed off.

"My father and his mate are getting on in age and they wish me to marry before I take over as my family has done for generations... I can not inherit unless I marry." Both the girls winced.

"All the potential mates my parents choose for me I rejected, weak fools they were..." Haru's voice took on a rough edge.

"They even tried to mate me to the Lord of the Western lands as he has yet to choose a mate. I might have considered him but he was not... open to the idea."

"Your parents tired to mate you with Sesshoumaru?!" The half-breed began to laugh uproariously.

The other's females and the kit winced.

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't have been so bad I mean... look at Rin." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You know of Sesshoumaru?"

"He's Inu-yasha's half brother." Kagome explained.

"Ahh, Toshio's human wife... I had not realised they produced a pup..." Inuyasha eyes widened at her tone.

"As I was saying, at this point my parents were desperate and they do want me to be happy. So they gave me a year to find a suitable mate. Until the Houshi came along I had just two fortnights left to find my mate."

"But why him... Why the monk?" Haru looked at the human female in confusion.

"Miroku while human, is attractive, he also a strong and dominate male. I find him more than satisfactory to become my mate and my parents may be disappointed at my choice but will accept a human as my mate."

"Actually, I feel rather pleased to have found such a suitable mate." And he was, his mate was a strong and firey human, while somewhat fragile with his sutra bound curse. But his father had extensive knowledge in the breaking of spells and curses, perhaps he would find a way to break it when he and his new mate returned home.

"If you wish to join me and mine on our journey home you may. It is late and I wish to attend my mate, goodnight." Haru bowed his head slightly and went to the room he shared with his mate. Ignoring the protests.

It had been close to sunset when he had fainted, so he would sleep through the night.

Haru stripped silently and after re-casting the body-modification spell he climbed into the bed next to the Houshi. He couldn't afford to scare away his human so quickly, besides he rather liked his female form. His 'mothers' fault, most likely.

Settling his body against Miroku's, Haru let sleep claim him.

--o0o--

Haru woke when he felt his mates breathing patterns change. It was just past midnight. He nuzzled the other man's neck nibbling the skin. Miroku's breath caught and Haru turned the other males head to kiss him.

The monk's free hand went for his rear, and Haru growled approvingly. The houshi rolled them so he was on top and Haru let him, but he would have to break him of this habit of trying to top him.

Miroku broke off the kiss, but Haru could smell the humans arousal, he smirked.

"You should untie your hair, houshi. It becomes you..." Haru whispered and reached up to break Miroku's hair tie with a flick of one of his claws. It now flowed loose just above his shoulders.

He pulled the houshi's body back on top of his, the monk's erection pressed against his body. He enjoyed the feeling low in his stomach but would've prefered being in his own body.

Female bodies were much too complicated for him. Haru had always been more attracted to men. Which was why he had found Sesshoumaru such a suitable mate. A prince and very handsome even among other demons. But their pairing wasn't 'agreeable' to the older Youkai. Of course any mate seemed to be unagreeable to the youkai lord.

Haru rolled them and began to untie the houshi's obi. Miroku stiffened.

"What... What are you doing?!" He seemed to realise at the same moment that Haru was nude.

"I want to see you."

"This behavior is most unbecoming a lady." Haru paused a moment.

"You're my mate... And I never said I was a woman, Houshi." The obi came untied and Haru bared the purple-eyed humans pale skin to his eyes.

The monk made a small gasp as Haru carefully cut the skin just above his belly button, drawing blood. Then leaned down to lick it away.

Even the humans blood smelled of copper and hay, it was more than a little intoxicating.

Once the wound had healed, he move on. He continued to lick and nibble the skin at Miroku's chest.

"Your nude. It's kind of hard to belieeeve... That you're a man." Haru stopped his ministrations causing Miroku to whimper, which the kitsune smirked at. Haru moved back up the houshi's body till they were eye to eye.

"I am a kitsune, Houshi. It is a basic body modification spell. I did not wish to frighten you, as humans for some reason have taboos on mates of the same gender."

"It will wear off soon since, I do not plan to re-cast it as I have found my mate. You." Miroku frowned in confusion not sure if Haru was lying or not.

The kitsune caught one of the monks nipples and tugged on it lightly with his teeth, causing the humans hips to thrust upwards.

Haru growled as the spell wore off at the same moment causing his mates erection to collide pleasurably with his own. Haru pressed the other male into the mattress, and captured the Houshi's tempting lips again.

Miroku's whole body stiffened, he jerked his mouth away and lost his erection. He began squirming roughly, trying to get away.

Haru grabed the Houshi's wrists semi-roughly and pinned the over his head.

"Don't struggle, Houshi. I wont hurt you." The lavender eyed houshi 's eyes were remarkably wide, almost beautiful this nigen was. The houshi breathing ragged and his body, frozen still.

The human stank of fear, but underneath that there was a... curiosity. Haru put a clawed tip against Miroku's chin, turning the other male's head back to himself. His eyes were sincere.

"You've never been with a male before?" It was more a statement than a question.

His face hardened visably, looked up at him defiantly and said,

"No, I've never taken a lover." Haruka blinked, it had occured to him that the human might be a virgin, but...

"How old are you?"

"I was born Year of the Dog," Still defiant even with his tone.

The Houshi was twenty-three, possibly twenty-four depending into which season he was born. Haru sighed he hadn't realized his mate was so young. Still it was odd that he was unmated, humans matured much faster than youkai offspring.

Haru moved so that his face rested in the crook of Miroku's shoulder. It took his a moment to get control of his body. Breathng in the houshi's scent, he couldn't resist nibbling at the pale skin of the monk's throat.

Miroku gasped at the sudden feeling teeth at his neck, his cock twitched. Haru smirked, this one could be taught, with some applied caution. Haru rolled them so that the houshi was a top.

The smaller male rode high on his hips, his posture froze as if he was unsure what to do. His hands flailed for a moment unsure where to put them until he settled on crossing them over his stomach.

"You are my mate Houshi," Haru growled, "And now that I have found you I will not accept anyone else." The kitsune pulled Miroku down so that he was laying on top of him.

"Now sleep we have a long journey ahead tomorrow."

--o0o--


	2. Chapter 2

_"If yeh take a little puppy an' raise it cruelly, if yeh beat it an' starve it an' never give it kindness or reward, it'll turn out one of two ways. Either it'll forever cower an' beg yeh not ter hurt it no more. Or it'll snarl an' snap an' bite ter keep yeh from touching it." -Hagrid about Severus, Dreams, Sweet and Sour Archive._

**Author's Note: **There have been some minor changes to the story please read AN on chapter one for more info.Thank you to everyone who has been so patient and encouraging, waiting for the next chapter. I love you all!!

**Warnings:** Semi-graphic description of animal death and cleaning as well as arousal at the smell of blood/death if this squicks you, be forewarned.

**Pretty Girl, Wandering Hand**

Part 2

Haru woke rousing his bed companion, who said nothing but watched him with the dark violet-blue of his eyes. Dressing slowly Haru put on his obi, and sword. Miroku was still in bed, but not yet dressed. The sounds of the humans rising for the day hit his senses.

"Your traveling companions will wonder why you are not yet awake." The houshi's entire scent and posture changed, he rose quickly and dressed. He emanated shame and embarrassment. Haru growled his mate was ashamed of him!

Haru paused, No... He was ashamed of being with a male, of his companions knowing he was mate to a male demon.

"The opinions of the humans do not matter, you are my mate, demons give no issue to gender." The houshi glared at him.

"They do matter! they're my friends... what have you done to them?" The boys voice was accusing.

"I have done nothing, though if you wish them to attend they will have to remain under guard."

"Attend what?" The houshi was a mixture of passion and curiosity, Haru smirked, the houshi was indeed turning out to be an interesting mate.

"Our bonding ceremony, a formal one is required before I am allowed to take dominion over the Eastern lands." Miroku frowned his lips pouting attractively. Unable to resist any longer he moved to pin the Houshi, capturing the soft lips with force.

The monk resisted at first his hands fisting the cloth on his chest. Then Haru changed tactics, he became gentle and soft with the pale skinned human. His grip softened, his touches move with a caress.

And his human responded with a moan, and slowly returned the kiss. Haru let a rumble of pleasure come from his chest, this was much more appropriate.

"You are mine to have and protect houshi. Do not forget this." Releasing the boy, Haru moved to the rice paper door, leaving his mate with tumbled thoughts.

--o0o--

Haru watched as his human interacted with his friends, eating and laughing pointly ignoring that Haru was now obviously a male.

"Miko, how is it you came to travel with my houshi?" The entire group stiffened as if forgetting the youkai had been sitting there.

"Your Houshi?..." The hanyou began laughing his head off, clawing at the ground and holding his stomach.

"Stupid Monk got himself mated to a man... muwhahahahah." Glaring at the hanyou the Miko began at the beginning telling him of how she came to this world and the Shikon shattering, and of Naraku.

"This Naraku..." The demon lord growled, menacingly. "Is this reason my mate has that sutra curse?" The group shared a look, and Kagome nodded unsure of how he would react next.

Haru stood abruptly. "Then we will kill him." Haru flexed his claws and pulled Barinthus from it's sheath.

"It's not that simple Haru," Kagome started.

"We've all been fighting Naraku longer than you have." The tayija added, nodding.

"Sesshoumaru couldn't even beat him on his own." Inuyasha admitted grudgingly.

"He's a master of manipulating people and situations. He is not an enemy one can face head on." Miroku's eyes implored the youkai. Pursing his lips, scowling the Taiyoukai put away his sword and sat next to his mate, legs and arms crossed.

"We will have to eliminate this 'Naraku' before our kits can be birthed." All present flushed save Haru and Shippou.

"But I will defer to your judgement for the time being. However if comes anywhere near me or my mate I will defend myself."

"We wouldn't expect you not to..." The Miko smiled sweetly, she was trying to be hospitable and open, to keep her pack together. It was to be admired.

"We will be leaving before noon, do not wander far. Shippou, we are going hunting." The kit in question looked both excited and nervous, Haru felt his expression soften warmly.

"Shippou's to young to go hunting!!" The kit gave his adopted mother a stricken look.

"Nonsense, he has been weaned. His father would have taken him on hunt long before now."

"Tousan let me come sometimes!" The kit was bouncing everywhere with ill repressed energy. Leaning over he carefully gave the kit a sharp rap on the nose.

"Do not figet so, you waste needless energy." Wide sea green eyes watered and he sniffed but immediately quieted, he offered the boy pleased smile. Haru turned to the Hanyou.

"Inu-yasha if you would like to join us, do so. Unless you would prefer to hunt alone?"

"Feh. Whatever." But the Hanyou did follow the kitsune pair out of the village as they left.

--o0o--

"One thing you must understand is that Kitsune and Inu hunt in very different manners." Haru and his young pupils stood on the forests edge, not far from the village, but far enough.

"While Inu's perfer to hunt in packs, or at the very least pairs. Kitsune's however are solitary hunters. We do not normally allow non-kitsune or unknown kitsune into our established territories."

"But why?" Haru looked at the small kit raised a thin eyebrow and smiled.

"The Den is to be protected. When our mates are birthing pups we allow no one in our territory. It is dangerous. Pups have too low a survival rate to allow the chance of unknowns..." The pain of his sister's death still was raw for Haru's family. She had not had the build to endure childbirth and, had died shortly after going into labor.

Normally a female like Amara wouldn't have ever found a mate. Youkai males unwilling to risk the danger body like hers would pose to birthing kits. Unlike humans, who found women that were tall and thin the most attractive, Youkai males looked for females wide hips and fuller figures to nurse their children and birth strong pups.

A female with figures like humans prefered in females often bore weak, sickly pups, indeed Amara's mother had lost her first litter. She'd not the strength to bear them and they had lain inn her womb to long, to be born still.

But his father had loved Kimiki even after the death of his children... had she not died of the wasting disease when Amara was but a small kit, Haru might never have been born. A fact to which he was both grateful and pained to realise. Kimiko he had been told had been an unaturally loving female.

Amara was the eldest daughter of the King of the Eastern lands so if she was to take a mate he would be king. The male she had choosen was an worthy mate, and he had worshiped the ground she walked on... However, they had been fully bonded mates, and Touki had died only three hours after his beloved.

Inu-Yasha cleared his throat loudly, Haru did tend to get distracted rather easily, he recalled what he'd been saying.

"Also to let another youkai into ones territory with no resistance is asking to be over-thrown, it is a challenge to ones dominace in their land. It should never be tolerated or bloodshed, whether yours or theirs is inevitable."

"Now we should get started the females are waiting." Haru cracked his fingers in anticipation, he was hunting for his mate for the first time. A feral grin spread across his otherwise serene, handsome face.

"Remember to stay down wind, make no unnecessary noise. Follow my head, we do not show ourselves until the prey is caught." Without anther word Haru took off into the woods.

A short loud protest was heard from the Miko's kit before Inu-yasha picked him up and took off after the older kitsune youkai.

--o0o--

Three hours later, Haru was satisfied with how the hunt had gone. Shippou was young and had made several mistakes, but managed to get a small rodent on his own by the end of the lesson.

Inu-yasha who had to fight his instincts to learn the kitsune pounce technique, had himself captured a boar, with rather impressive tusks.

"You did well." The kit of course was unnaturally pleased. Inu-yash growled and stalked ahead clutching his fresh kill in his claws, even being half human the hanyou boy male was mentally very young. Not much older than a teenager and so, still sensitive to the opinions of his elders, even if that elder was a kitsune.

It was a pity he did not stay with his pack, Sesshoumaru could have taught him much. Harus kill hung loosely from his claws, it had shed minimal blood, the wounds having been cauterized by his youkai.

It was a pity, the few drops on his hand were barely worth his notice.

When they arrived back at the village Haru immeadiately went to find his mate, to present his kill to mis mate for inspection.

However he had not expected his mate to be flirting with some human wench when he returned from hunting.

Haru snarled, his pace increased until he was right behind the houshi who had not yet noticed him.

"This one is mine, if you value you life you will leave immediately. Fear permiated her entire body, she fled. Haru spun Miroku around pulling him tightly against his side.

"You are no longer free to chase random females houshi... Do not try my patience on this." Keeping a vice like grip on the other male, Haru pulled him back to their camp and pushed him into a crouch.

Shippou and Inu-Yasha had already presented thier own trophies to the Miko, who was preparing a fire and spit to cook them, with the tayija's help.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the buck.

"We need a thicker spit..." The oldest female trailed off.

"I'll go get it." The Miko said quickly, and hurried off.

Haru laid the animal in front of the houshi, disgust and confusion briefly crossed the dark-haired youths face. Slowly he leaned down carefully to examine it, Haru knelt on the other side of the body between them.

"It's a 14 point..." Miroku glanced up at him then back at the kill.

"Ummmm, good job? He is impressive."

"If you wish a female, I can recast the spell occasionally, but I will have you properly as mine first." Before the Houshi could respond Haru pulled him into a hard kiss. The hunt and smell of fresh blood as the tayija cleaned and gutted the animals to cook, brought Haru's baser instincts, very, very close, too close.

What he wanted was to throw the smaller male down and take him right on top of this dead animal in broad public view. In spite of that, Haru would do no such thing. He was not some filthy creature to be completely controled by his base impulses.

No he would wait. Wait until they were in the safety of his family lands and inside their den to bond to his houshi.

He would have to mark him though and soon, tonight if possible. It would ensure that no other, hanyou or youkai could upsurp his claim on the houshi.

Haru pulled away. "Stay here, I must go." Seeing his mates lips swollen and flushed, eyes half lidded Haru couldn't repress a low, purring growl. Fuck, he had to leave before he lost control and did something he would regret.

Haru ran. As far and as as fast as he could... Which if you know anything about youkai... Is pretty damn fast. He ran until his red eyes bleed back to their brilliant green, and he regained enough control to breathe.

That Houshi would be the death of him.

--o0o--

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your review Rini-Sama, You really brightened my day. (and got me to working on this chapter more.)

Saturday, June 14, 2008 And Meandsessy, Kichijouji for your more recent abiltites of bringing a smile to my face, Thank you.


End file.
